Digimon Zero
by KuroGreen
Summary: In the first season of Digimon it was hinted that there was a set of kids before the kids in the first season so here is a cowritten idea of the Prequil to Digimon... Digimon Zero.
1. Carlos

Chapter 1

Carlos

Carlos looked over his balcony at his little half sister and his twin brother leaving for school with scorn.

"Mom works so hard just to see him and he doesn't even know she is alive, must be his fathers doing." Carlos thought to himself as he turned to enter his home-apartment, as he did everyday so to make sure he was never seen by his estranged family, so he could leave for school.

Carlos grabbed his sunglasses and backpack as he walked out of his apartment and towards the elevator doors. school has just started and the weather was still hot even in the mornings, but Carlos was falling behind his school already. This was mainly because Carlos worked nearly as much as his mother did so they could eat and live with just the bear-bone needs. Little to his mother's knowledge Carlos had been saving small bits of his money every chance he got so he could afford his prized tool. Carlos had saved for nearly a year to afford the Laptop he now owned, which was completely state of the art. Carlos spent all of he free time learning everything he could about all things computer related and in a short time be came a force to be feared among hackers. It was clear to Carlos the that his entire school was based off a weak server and he could "affect" it in many ways. The school his play ground.

"Thank god I got this laptop." Carlos said to himself as he stepped into the empty elevator smirking. He leaned against a wall after he hit the button for the ground floor smirking all the while. Carlos had no need to worry about getting late to his class as he could make it seem that he was not only passing all the classes he was taking but never late or missing any classes. needless to say Carlos arrived at his school just as the final bell rang. Carlos smiled as he strolled into his class a mere 45 seconds late just long enough for him to be counted tardy.

Carlos, a quiet student rarely made himself known to anyone in the school and thus his estranged family still was unaware of his even being alive. Just as Carlos' teachers in his first and second period classes for his 3rd year of high school. But he felt in his 3rd period class that his teacher really connected with her students, but then again many of the male students felt a connection with this teacher.

"Everyday this class seems to get shorter and shorter, she must be a great teacher for me to really pay attention, but I never remember anything she teaches. huh..." Carlos thought to himself as he walked out the classroom toward the lunch hall. As he passes an empty computer lab Carlos remembered that he had to print a paper for a class he intended to pass without the help of his laptop. Hoping that the door was open Carlos turned the doorknob and was rewarded with a unlocked computer lab. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about how bad this school was protected. In one fluid movement Carlos took out his laptop, turned it on and walked toward the printer located in the room.

"Just a few clicks of the mouse and... " Carlos often thought his steps out as he worked with his computer. "Now print, and wait."

The silent computer lab was peaceful for Carlos as he waited for his papers to print.

"Umm... are you allowed in this room?" a voice from behind Carlos asked in a meek yet confident tone.

"I'm just printing here then I'll get out of your hair and this room okay?"

"O'h I was just checking if we could be in here. I saw you and the light was off so i just assumed... "

"Its okay, I'm leaving anyway." Carlos got his laptop and started to shut it down as he reached for his prints. The person took a few steps toward a computer and a sudden screeching noise the pierced the ears of both people in the room and sent pain into their entire bodies. Carlos quickly but his items away and turned to leave the room wit his hand hold the small computer and the other holding one of his ears.

"Please! You gotta help me!" The persons voice now clearly a girls voices was filled with fear, as many would be at this random event on school grounds.

"Fine but tell me what you did!" Carlos rushed to the computer and a sudden white light engulfed both the girl and Carlos...


	2. Rhett

Chapter 2

Rhett

"I swear to God, I'll leave you if you don't hurry up."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." answered his fourteen year old sister, flipping her blonde hair dismissively. Rhett groaned, his eyes flitting to the clock anxiously. Ten minutes until the first bell rang. "We are going to be LATE!"

Mariah passed by again cinching the studded belt around her waist and rolled her eyes at her older brother,

"Your first class is practically a free period" Mariah commented "I don't know why _You're _so worried." She finished adjusting her belt and bent down to tie her shoelaces.

"Just hurry," said Rhett sharply. He quickly took inventory of himself, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything himself. Clothes all on? Check. His back was slung over his shoulder, filled with mot completed homework. Around his neck sat his miniature digital camera which he needed to take some pictures for newspaper that he'd forgotten to take earlier. He was all set which filled him with relief, he would've felt awful if he was yelling at his sister if he wasn't ready.

Rhett held open the door, letting his sister out, and locked the door behind them. The sibling strode down the hall to the elevator, waited impaiently as they decended to the lobby and walked out of the apartment.

"Why do you have to walk so freaking fast?" complained Mariah struggling to keep up with her brother's pace

"I wouldn't _Have _to if you didn't always make us late" Growled Rhett.

"We're not late yet," replied Mariah checking the time on her iPod "Still three minutes."

Rhett opened his mouth to tell her off but before he could say anything, Mariah pressed a button on her iPod and loud rock music instantly blasted away all hopes of Rhett's reprimand.

Ten minutes later, the two arrived at school in time to hear the warning bell ring.

"Told you!" said Mariah, "Have fun in class!" she waved goodbye and disappeared down the hallway.

Rhett chuckled and turn around waking to his own class. The last bell rang as he enter the door to his Honors English class, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the teach grudgingly pointed him to his seat. He eased into his seat and the teacher closed the door.

"Rhett! Did you do your homework?"

Rhett turned to face Hannah who was sitting in the desk behind him. "Yeah most of it." he answered, pointing to the paper out of his backpack, "I just didn't have time to finish it. you know how it is. I've been busy with senate, newspaper, soccer, watching **Angel** - all that jazz."

"Good enough," she said with a smile taking Rhett's paper and quickly copying down what was on it.

"So, dude," he smiled, "This party's gonna be pretty awesome. Jena Elyse and Leah are going too."

"Awesome." Hannah handed back Rhett's paper, " Thanks."

The rest of the class persiod buzzed by and before he knew it, the bell rang. Rhett gathered his stuff, cursing himself for not remembering to take pictures. He strode out of the class room and down the hall to his next class waving to his friends as he passed them in the halls.

And then it happened.

The world buzzed. For a split second, everything around him seemed fuzzy, like static on a TV screen. A ringing in his ears accompanied the sudden blur and just as quickly as it happened everything turned back to normal, the second bell ringing down the hallways.

"Shit!" exclaimed Rhett sprinting down the hall to the next class, forgetting about the stange phenomenon. For the second time that day, he made it to his class as the last bell rang.

He walked into his Fill Criticism class quietly, the teaching passing him to ready the television and DVD player. the lights switched off as he sat down and the TV screen came to life, flickering images of The Sixth Sense.

Monday's suck, he thought to himself I'm tired and late all day and... 

BZT!!!

Rhett started sitting up abruptly in his seat. it had happeded again, just for a second the world flashed

BZZZT!!

The people around him disappeared, fading to static shadows of what they once were. The light flickered on and off casting the desks' shadows across the room.

Rhett stood up cautiously. The television screen began humming, a buzzing sound that grew louder with each step Rhett took towards the TV.

"Does anyone else see this?" called out Rhett "Where is everyone?"

The TV buzz becam a piercing wail, and with a sudden flash, the TV's screen began to glow, engulfing Rhett in an intense white light...


	3. Meeting Mariah

Carlos slowly raised his hand to his head keeping his eyes closed and groaned slightly;

"Thats what I get for helping people." Carlos said to himself as he rubbed his head.

"HI CARLOS!!" came a voice that carlos couldn't place.

Carlos opened his left eye exposing the vibrant green to the world and it being meet buy a incredibly large black eye. He fell silent and and opened his right eye, a radiant blue now shown to the world. as both the green and blue eyes instantly grew wide Carlos moved from his back to his feet in one fluid motion.

"What the fuck?!" Carlos said as he took in the strange creature now at his feet, then it hit Carlos, the ground was covered with grass, this realization prompted him to look around, and to his shock he found himself in a lush tropical forest.

"Are you okay Carlos?? I hope your okay."

The small creature was spilt horizontally with a white top and a black bottom with small black feet with white claws,

"More of a ball then a creature really." Carlos thought to himself as he studied the talking ball which oddly enough had a illusionists top hat on its head. A second realization came to Carlos as he studied the creature.

"I'm fine... umm... little gal but where am I?"

Carlos to a jab at guessing the gender of of the small creature, as he made his reply, more in shock that he was really talking to a ball.

Carlos didn't wait for the creature to answer his question as he even forgot that she was at his feet all together and began to walk away. The creature follow silently behind him like a lost puppy. As the two walked in silence a noise slowly rose from in front of the pair, a faint scream at first but slowly grew louder. The creature grabbed, as best it could, onto Carlos' leg with a horrified look oh her... body...

"What is that?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Calm down girl, it is just a scream. and it sounds like someone... or something, seeing the place we are in now, is hurt, come on it came from this direction."

Carlos showed no fear as the scream continued to grow louder as it and the pair moved closer together. As Carlos and the creature moved closer to the scream and it to them the creature had clawed its way up Carlos' leg and up his back to be sitting quietly shaking on his shoulder with eyes full of fear.

"O'H NO!! she's hurt she's hurt! I need HELP!"

A voice was born from the scream that's origin was now know as a second living ball bounced in a hurried speed toward Carlos and the creature. In one bounce the ball was suddenly stopped by the hands of Carlos catching it, but letting it struggle for a moment as to let it calm down some what.

"Hey, calm down, and tell me who is hurt?"

"Mariah! Mariah is the one who is hurt! You gotta help me!"

Carlos' eyes grew wide as he heard the name of the person the new ball was asking him to help, Mariah the girl who his mother had raised him to hate sense he was a toddler. Could he help this girl? The pleading look in both creatures eyes broke his will and Carlos agreed to help the girl, while acting as he didn't know who she was.

The trio moved forward and in a clearing they saw the purple haired girl known as Mariah. She was grabbing her leg in pain as tears slowly poured from her eyes.

"Hey..." Carlos wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Mariah jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly nearly knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Rhett!! Where are we? What's happening?"

Carlos was slightly shocked, this girl was the same girl as he had seen walking with his twin brother everyday for years, and now he was finally coming into contact with her. At first the way Carlos was raised prompted Him to reject this girl and push her away. Mariah winced as Carlos' action caused her to place all her weight on her hurt leg. She looked up expecting for see her older brother Rhett's face but gasped as she saw it wasn't him.

"You...Your not Rhett..."

Mariah was confused and this showed in her face. Carlos on the other had was still in shock from finally meeting his half sister after all this time.

"Mariah..." Carlos struggled to find the correct words to explain himself. "I'm your... I am Rhett's twin brother, so ah... your half brother, i guess."

Carlos let go of his anger toward his father with out saying a word. He offered to help Mariah with her injury but accepted his help as she felt that inside he was a kind person, with a good heart.

Carlos told the creatures to quickly gather long leaves and sticks so he could make a make shift splint for Mariah. It was a easy enough job for Carlos as he was quickly done and was eager to leave the area.

Mariah hobbled over to Carlos as he was leaving with a sympathetic expression, as she instinktivly knew that he was often alone and would need some help breaking out of his shell.

"Umm... could you... ah stay with me and Moonmon please?" Mariah asked quickly.

"We would love to!" the creature that arrived with Carlos quickly jumped in before he could answer. "And my name is Magimon, and this is Carlos!" The creature, now known as Magimon exclaimed to Mariah and Moonmon. Carlos quickly hid his shock from the three girls and nodded his head silently.

"How did you know my name Carlos?" Mariah shot the question to Carlos with a raised eyebrow and a solid expression on his face, even though she was a bit worried at the fact that Carlos had known her name with out really ever meeting her.

Carlos told her the story of his and Magimon's encounter with Moonmon before they had met, and how he discovered her name. Mariah accepted this as a reasonable answer to her question but felt that he was lying to her. The sun, oddly enough. seemed to setting rather quickly and the group decided that it was best that they should find some shelter for the night. The started off in a random direction and fortunately came across a cave.

"This should do for the night" Carlos said as he started to turn away from the cave.

Magimon looked at Carlos with worry in her eyes. "Your not gonna stay with us?" Carlos was planning on leaving right then but after hearing the worry in the small creatures voice, he couldn't bare to leave and quickly said, that he was simply going to get some fire wood and a large stick so Mariah would be able to use it as a crutch. Magimon was instantly happy with this statement and rushed to help Carlos.


	4. Cuddlemon!

Rhett awake with a slight headache and the sensation that something was sitting on top of his chest. Indeed when he looked, he could see a beige-colored ball of cotton sitting precariously on his chest. He had no idea where it had come from - actually - he wasn't even sure _what_ it was. As he stared at the fluff ball, he swore he could see it breathing. Or was it merely the wind shifting and ruffling the cotton? he debated this until a realization struck him.

There was no wind.

Now both overcome with curiosity and sick of lying on his back Rhett nudged the object off his chest

"You're finally awake."

Rhett hadn't honestly believed it himself that the fluff had been alive, so he could barely stifle a scream when the ball came to life. Two cat like ears popped up and a slender tail at leas the length of the creatures body with a ball of fluff at its tip sprang out. large golden eyes looked up at Rhett with glee as Rhett sat up slowly.

"What are you? Where am I?"

"Well that's rude," responded the little creature without a hint of annoyance in its voice, "I'm not a what. I'm a who."

"You're a who?"

"You're supposed to ask _who_ i am, not _what_ i am."

"O'h," responded Rhett, finally understanding. "Sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Cuddlemon!" he exclaimed

the creature looked so proud at having announced it's name, Rhett couldn't even muster a sarcastic remark about the name.

"So, where am I?"

"The Jungle."

Rhett sighed "I can see that. But _where_? What country am I in? I know New your doesn't have jungles or animals like you running around."

"Country? I don't get it," stated Cuddlemon "We're in the Digital Word!"

"What the hell -?"

"I know," continued Cuddlemon, "It's not a very exciting name. we should call it Digitopia or something."

"No, no, not that," Rhett said. he picked up Cuddlemon, instantly silencing the creature, "what is the Digital World?"

Cuddlemon looked at him inquisitively. "what do you mean? This is the Digital World... with Digimon like me. You didn't know that?"

Rhett shook his head. "No... I guess I'm not from around here."

"How did i get here?" asked Rhett, though he was really talking to the air more than he was addressing the bouncing Digimon.

"Dunno!" exclaimed Cuddlemon, seeming to get more exhilerated with each bounce. "Lets go ask your people!"

Rhett stood up immediately, "My people? What do you mean, 'My People'?"

"There's some more people like you around here, " replied Cuddlemon. "Let's go get 'em!"

Rhett broke into a jog and followed Cuddlemon who was already bouncing off ahead.

"I'm following a bouncing fluffball," though Rhett with a small grin "This is what my has become."


	5. Support Group

"Wake up Rhe-...Carlos, I mean. Rise and shine and smell the coffee that isn't here."

Carlos groaned groggily and turned on his side so that his still-sleeping form was facing the voice. He cracked open one eyelid and saw the blurry forms of Mariah, Moonmon, and Magimon standing next to him.

Well technically, since neither Magimon nor Moonmon had legs, they couldn't really stand...

"Get up." demanded Mariah, delivering a light kick to Carlos' chest. "I'm sick of sitting around here."

Carlos groaned with even more annoyance and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and look up at the sky; the sun was still low in the sky, probably no later than eight o'clock.

"Why the hell are you awake this early? Do you _know_ how to sleep in like a normal person?"

Mariah nodded, "Yup, I'm an expert, actually. That's what proves what these 'Digimon' say - we're in an alternate dimension. There's no way I'd be up this early by myself in a normal world."

A grin crept onto Carlos' face, but he managed to keep back a chuckle. It annoyed him that, after knowing him for only a few hours (while he was conscious, anyways), this girl could make him laugh. A part of him felt like he already knew her - after a, he'd watched her come and go from the apartment building for a good portion of his life. But he wasn't supposed to be able to _tolerate_ her.

"Whatever," he grumble, looking away from her. He nervously straightened out his clothes, and he could almost feel her glaring at him, wondering what had caused his sudden change in demeanor.

"Your hair is such an eyesore," Carlos grumbled, his lame attempt to explain his actions. "Why would you dye it that color?"

"I didn't," she answered, stroking a length of her purple hair in front of her face, "At least not recently. I dyed it purple a couple of years back for Halloween, though."

"Didn't know that," he lied. He did recall that Halloween, the year his "dad" stopped sending holiday photos to his mom. It had been small pathetic even the smarmy family pictures his "dad" has sent a few time a year, but it was all she had, and when they stopped coming, Carlos' mother broke down. So in his strange attempt at vengeance. Carlos disguised himself and follow "the other half" of his dysfunctional family around for the night, glaring daggers at the back of the purple head in front of him.

"Um, hello? I didn't wake you up just to have you zone out on me."

Mariah's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sorry," he replied no sound very apologetic.

"So why do you think my hair's this color again?" asked Mariah. Carlos wasn't sure if she was talking to him or one of the blobby little Digimon, so he didn't answer. Not that he knew anyways.

"Doesn't this seem like and awkward coincidence?" asked Carlos, turn back to Mariah. "I mean, of all the people in the world to be thrown into this 'Digiworld,' it would be the two of us?"

"What do you mean. Carlos?" asked Magimon.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" asked Mariah, still paying more attention to her hair than her half brother.

"You don't think this is strange? Being sucked into an alternate dimension with the twin of your brother that you never knew?"

Mariah sighed and stopped messing with her hair, "When you put it that way, it does sound like some big conspiracy. I just thought the god were punishing me for my evil ways by making me miss tomorrow's Static-X concert." She shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe this is some inter-dimensional 'meet-your-sibling's-look-alike-that-you've-never-met-for-some-reason support group', and there's other weird groups just like this wandering around somewhere."

"Right..."

"Then let's find them!" exclaimed Moonmon obviously not understanding the sarcasm. "We must! Or this mystical 'group support' you speak of shall never take place!"

Magimon and Carlos traded looks: Moonmon sounded so genuinely concerned, they almost couldn't bear explaining the idea of sarcasm to her.

Mariah just stood, frozen, with a shocked look on her face.

"Alright, Moonmon, we'll find the other groups," answered Magimon.

"Oh, Joyous!" the little purple Digmon exclaimed, scuttling off in a random direction with inspiring urgency. Carlos and Magimon reluctantly followed.

Mariah still stood. A look of realization was slowly donning upon her face.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA MISS STATIC-X!!!!!!"


End file.
